


They Can Do it Too

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [52]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sexual Equality, Villanelle, gender equality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is fine for Boys to play with dolls.<br/>It is alright for Girls to play sports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Can Do it Too

They Can Do it Too

It is fine for Boys to play with dolls.

It is alright for Girls to play sports.

Gender roles were constructed to constrict,

And control our lives.

Break free, and let your children shine.

 

Children learn from their parents.

Don’t forget that they have their own minds.

Your children might not turn out the way you want,

But there is only so much that you can control.

Break free, and let them make up their minds.

 

Who could shine within such confinement?

No matter what they choose they are still the same.

If they cannot be who they are, they will never know who that is.

You may think you know who they are, but you can’t.

Break free, or be filled with regret.

 

It is fine for Boys to play with dolls.

It is alright for Girls to play sports.

Ask yourself, am I living the way I want?

Listen deep within,

Break free, and let _Yourself_ shine.


End file.
